Making it Better
by klswhite
Summary: Let's be honest series 8 was disappointing. Let's see if I can add some color and make it better. I don't own, I just take them out and play with them from time to time. Only to make them happy mind, and to let them have sex. T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The first few chapters will be lifted from the series with my editorial notes around the scenes. Let's be honest series 8 was not their best work. Let's see if I can make it better.**

He sat at the table reading the newspaper. It would undoubtedly be the highlight of his day. He didn't want to think about the stupid canoe sitting on the patio, mocking him. The directions had seemed so simple, even a child could do it.

He laughed to himself; perhaps that was what he should do with Jack. Let him put the damn thing together. Feet on the stairs drew his attention, he looked over to see Laura coming down. He returned to his newspaper, trying to look enthralled, hoping she wouldn't see his melancholy.

"I might have a go at the canoe today. Get it ready for Jack's half term."

She smiled to herself as she looked over his shoulder, "Good at swimming is he?"

He shook his head, accepting the teasing which was becoming decidedly less cordial, "It's gonna float."

Tightening the scarf around her neck, she tightened her lips, "Hmmm."

He looked up at her, "It is."

Laura wrapped her arm around his neck. She inhaled deeply, calmed by his scent. "Well good luck to her and all that sail in her. I've got an autopsy to go to. I'll see you tonight."

Turning into her, trying to catch a whiff of her perfume, he lowered his voice. "Try and enjoy your work."

She nuzzled against him, "Hmmm, will do." A lingering kiss to his cheek and she was gone.

He watched her, envious she had somewhere to go, something to do. He stared back at the canoe on the patio, "Right then."

* * *

He'd spent the last twenty minutes silently, occasionally not so silently, cursing the instructions. He'd followed them to the letter and each time the canoe would fall apart. He'd used the last of the wood glue and would be forced to go out and buy more.

The ringing phone was the only thing that kept him from chucking the piece of wood across the patio. He wiped his hands then grumpily answered the phone, "Hello." A voice he hadn't heard in months filled the line. Well, he'd heard the voice, she was after all one of Laura's best friends. He just hadn't heard the officious version of it. He quickly fell into his old routine, "Oh hello ma'am."

* * *

They'd bought coffee and walked along the river exchanging pleasantries. Not really necessary as they saw each other quite regularly in social settings but he knew this wasn't social. They didn't do things together without Laura.

"Ma'am." She looked at him, surprised by him not using her name, "I know this isn't a social call."

She rolled her eyes, not sure how she thought he wouldn't know she wanted something, "Come back."

"What?"

Turning to him she met his gaze, "A one year contract, flexible hours, you can't dismiss that out of hand."

Looking out at the river, his mind running wild. Could he go back, did he want to go back? Shaking his head, it wouldn't do to let her know how eager he was, "Yes, I can. It's the whole point of retirement." He paused for a moment wondering how it would work, "Besides I'd be treading on people's toes."

She smiled knowing he was hooked, "Well if by people you mean James, then he's the one asking for this. We're desperate for experienced manpower."

Robbie's head snapped back to her, a skeptical look on his features, "Really?"

Jean forced herself not to smile. She knew she'd won this battle now to win the war, "He's already driven himself into the ground. And, as of an hour ago, he's got his first murder."

The scull pulling through the water easily seeming to mock his own personal failure. Policing seemed to be the only thing he was good at, "I don't know."

Jean shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care, "Listen, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

He looked at her unsure, "After this?" He drained his cup, mustn't let her know how excited he was about her offer, "I'm going to the hardware store. I need some waterproof glue."

Jean almost laughed at his feigned indifference, "Exciting!" Tilting her head she fixed him with her best gaze, "Alternatively, you could figure out why a neurosurgeon has a bullet in his head."

* * *

Laura was crouched over a body when she heard a familiar set of footsteps. She looked up and smiled, "Here he is, what happened to you on Friday?"

Looking sheepish he smiled down at her, "I tried to make it but work got in the way."

She stood, walking toward him with a knowing smile, "It'll do that if you let it." Pausing she fixed him with a glare, a hint of anger peeking through at the way he'd hurt Robbie, "He's looking forward to a catch up."

James hung his head, he didn't need her to say who "he" was. Softly, "How is he?"

Shrugging she smiled, letting him off the hook, "A man of leisure, seems to be in his element." Smirking at him she held out her hand, "Have a look then." James dug in his pocket, pulled out his new warrant card and handed it to her. Smiling up at him, "DI Hathaway, congratulations." Leaning forward she pulled him down to kiss both cheeks. As she handed the leather holder back to him she smirked, "I knew you'd be back. Once a copper always a copper."

He shrugged, "Yes, well…"

Knowing she'd embarrassed him she turned back to the body, "Right, from the hypostasis I'd say he's not been dead much more than 2 hours. Bullet entered the side of the skull here, but it's not exited. So it was traveling at a low velocity by the time it hit. Sniper at long range possibly?"

James looked around the clearing trying to see where a sniper might have perched, "Any chance of the postmortem results this afternoon? I need the bullet intact." He looked down at her and noticed the turbulent look on her face. He tried to give her a baleful look, hoping her fondness for Robbie would carry over to him, "If possible."

Knowing exactly what he was doing she huffed. Best to put him in his place from the start, "I give all of my DIs three strikes. Try not to use them all up on your first investigation."

He sighed a small smile passing across his face. Of course she wouldn't give him a pass, "Message received."

He climbed out of the small valley and looked back at her. She'd already gone back to work over the body. She'd put him in his place, something he likely needed. But it wasn't the same. Even with her here, he wasn't sure he could do this.

* * *

The interview had gone well enough. Maddox wasn't as bad as the last few DSs he'd been saddled with. He wondered briefly if this was how Robbie had felt about him on their first investigation.

He stared out the window of the widow's cottage and saw something he thought he'd never see again, Robbie Lewis walking up to an investigation. For a moment, relief swept through him at the appearance of his slightly rumpled yet oddly comforting figure.

As he pushed through the door his relief was replaced by annoyance, why was Robbie here? Robbie smiled at him, "Good morning Detective Inspector. So what have we got?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The words somehow angered James. How could Robbie do it with such ease? He'd been away from the job for almost a year and simply by putting the suit on he slid back into the role.

He stalked away from the house knowing Robbie would follow. Angrily he lit a cigarette. Once sure no one would be able to hear them he turned to Robbie, "I thought you had lots of plans for your retirement."

Robbie nodded looking across the land, "I did; I do."

"Are you not enjoying it?"

Leaning against the small wall Robbie shrugged, "Of course I am, just taking a bit of a break."

James blew out smoke, an angry stream. "You're taking a break from your retirement?"

Pointing at James he nodded, "Yeah, that's the one." Even Robbie knew how awkward he sounded, "Anyway look, I remember the transition from sergeant to inspector. It's not easy. So I'm glad you asked for me help."

James couldn't stop the shocked expression, "I wasn't aware I had."

Realization that he has been had by Jean bloody Innocent dawned on Robbie, "Jean Innocent made out…"

Almost laughing that Robbie fell for the machinations of the Chief Super James shook his head, "No, I've been asking for manpower, we all have."

With a small voice, "But not asking for me."

James shook his head with wonder, "Well you're retired."

Accepting his fate, Robbie throws himself at James' mercy, "Right! OK, well it's your investigation so I'll just help out where I can…"

Surprise washes over James along with the first genuine smile he's had in a long while, "You'll be alright with that are you?"

Nodding, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry." They turn to walk, in perfect sync, "We should go for a pint later. You can bore me with tales of your traveling."

James bristled thinking of his trip and how it ended, "I wasn't really traveling. I went for a walk."

Robbie looks questioningly at him, "To Spain?"

Smiling at the simplicity of Robbie's question, James shrugged, "A long walk." Seeing Sergeant Maddox, James uses her as a way to change the subject, "Sergeant Maddox, this is DI Lewis. Will you bring him up to speed please?"

She looks at him quizzically, "Sorry?"

James found himself suddenly enjoying the situation, "Yeah, he's joining the investigation."

Robbie, noticing her discomfort, tried to smooth things over, "Well just helping with the legwork."

She smiled at Robbie for at least attempting to help her understand, "Right, well the family liaison officer has been in touch and the victim's wife has them to leave."

Robbie looked to James, "Want me to have a word with her. Or whatever is most useful. I await your instructions."

James had been so caught up in the moment he wasn't really sure what to do. He nodded at Robbie, thankful for his guidance, "That'd be great, thank you."

"Right then." Turning to Lizzie he pointed to the boot of her car, "Do you want me to give you a hand with those?"

She nodded, eagerly, unaccustomed to an offer of assistance, "Sure, there's more inside."

James watch them walk back to the house together. His emotions conflicted, he was both grateful and resentful of Robbie's presence. The ease at which he stepped into the investigation was annoying. However, he couldn't deny feeling calmed by his presence.

Anger flowed through him, he didn't need Robbie. He could do this job without him. Why the hell did Innocent feel he needed any assistance much less Robbie Lewis. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through the directory looking for her entry.

A medical examiner's car stopping at the end of the drive drew his attention. Laura exited the car and walked toward him. An idea bloomed in his mind. Let's see how Robbie liked having his nice orderly world upset.

"James, I'm going to do my best but…"

With a knowing smirk James rocked on his heels, "He hasn't told you has he?"

She shook her head in confusion, "Sorry, who?"

A quick tilt of his head directed her attention to Maddox's car where Robbie was helping her put two long guns in the boot. With a satisfied smile he saw the color drain from Laura's face. Leaning slightly over her shoulder he deadpanned, "Once a copper, eh?" Feeling much better about things he headed back to his car. Robbie couldn't disrupt his life if things at home were disrupted.

Laura stared at Robbie. Why was he at a crime scene? Turning she ran back to the car. Climbing into the back seat she directed the driver to leave. Fumbling, she dug into her pocket finding her mobile. She checked, no messages of any kind from Robbie. He was back on the job and hadn't bothered to even call her. It was only her iron will that kept tears from falling down her cheeks.

* * *

Jean walked past James only half listening to his complaint. She'd known it would come but had hoped being back with his former DI would ease the transition. Finally she had enough of his whinging, "Don't be such a bloody diva. He's been brought in to assist everyone. He just happens to be with you first because you've got a dead brain surgeon on your hands. How's that going by the way?"

Knowing he'd been dismissed he launched into the case, "Well still waiting on ballistics but it was definitely a shot at close range because the bullet didn't leave the skull."

She nodded, "See what the lab says but bullets aren't always consistent." Seeing Robbie at the board she smiled, "If it's consistency you want I refer you to exhibit A." She pointed to Robbie, "Feared extinct now back in its natural habitat."

Raising an eyebrow and still a bit miffed at the con she'd pulled he turns to her. "A little respect for the elderly."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Not likely." She moved closer to the boards, her eyes taking in all of the details, "What's all this?"

Maddox joined them at the board bringing them all up to date on the details of the case. At the end she turned to Robbie, "There was also a message from Dr. Hobson. I didn't quite understand it. But she said that your dinner was in the canoe."

Robbie grimaced understanding the message. Jean smiled, "I suggest you buy some flowers on the way home."

He gave her an annoyed look, "Yeah thanks." James and Maddox walked away busy with their own follow up. Robbie smiled down at Jean, "Flowers might get me out of the dog house but what are you going to do?"

Jean looked up at him, "What do I need to do?"

"I assume you didn't talk with Laura before you called me. Don't think I won't throw you under the bus."

She flinched slightly imagining Laura's anger, "She will get over it. Clearly you were miserable being a house husband. In the long run she will thank me."

"You keep telling yourself that. But until that happens, she's drinking red wines these days."

* * *

He'd taken Jean's advice and stopped for flowers. The lateness of the hour meant there wasn't a great selection but beggars couldn't be choosers. Inserting his key into the lock he opened the door, sticking his head in hoping for the best.

Laura was on the sofa, back to the door. He could just make out the head phones in her ears. He walked in, flowers in his left hand. The change in the set of her shoulders told him she'd heard him. He pulled gently on the cord, looking over her shoulder, "Chapter 8 already? I thought we were supposed to be learning this Italian together?"

Annoyance washed over her face, "Funny I thought you were supposed to be at home. So we both had a day of surprises." Standing she stood and picked up her glass. With a cold smile she repeated one of the phrases she had been practicing in Italian.

Robbie looked at the phrase book, "You wish to complain about my level of service?"

She walked off, leaving him to contemplate how angry she actually was. When she didn't return he followed her. She wasn't in the kitchen, the patio doors were open. He looked onto the patio expecting to find her standing outside. He looked around finding her empty glass in the sink.

He stepped outside and noticed the other set of doors open. She had gone through the patio to the other entrance to avoid him. Walking over to the canoe he found a covered plate with a note, "Clean up after yourself."

Picking up the plate he carried it into the house. He ate standing over the sink, reminded of all of those years alone. The last year with Laura had helped erase all of those lonely years. As much as he might want to be back to work, it wasn't worth their relationship.

He washed his plate and her glass then placed them both in the dishwasher. Turning out the lights he checked all of the locks and set the alarm. Slowly he climbed the stairs, trying to figure out a way to explain to her why he'd done this.

The lights were off in the bedroom when he pushed the door open. Laura was already in bed, her back to the door. He walked into the en suite, changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and slid into bed behind her. She didn't move although he knew she was still awake, "I'm sorry Laura."

He waited hoping she would respond. When she didn't he lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He listened to her breathing for a long time. He knew the moment she fell asleep by the change in her breathing. Briefly he contemplated wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him then thought better of it. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. His last thought before drifting off was he'd talk with her in the morning.

* * *

Robbie woke to an empty bed, not an altogether unusual occurrence. Laura was often awake before him. On Saturdays she was usually up early, out for a walk, then she would come back and wake him with a lovely fry up. He inhaled deeply longing for the smell of bacon or coffee. There was no such smell.

He climbed out of bed, went to the bathroom then went in search of Laura. She wasn't in the house, there was no note. The flowers from the previous night were still on the table where he'd left them. He picked them up, put them in some water, hoping they would perk up. Carrying the vase upstairs he placed them on her nightstand.

His phone started ringing and he reached across the bed to grab it, hoping it was her. It was James, calling about the case. After a brief conversation they agreed to meet. He made the bed, no use in leaving it to annoy her more then went off to shower. Fifteen minutes later he was out the door to meet James.

It wasn't until he was digging into his fry up and telling James about how Laura normally cooked on Saturday mornings that he realized he hadn't left her a note. His joy at breakfast dissipated as he realized again how badly he had failed her.

 **A/N - I thought my note that the first few chapters would be mostly from the episodes with my editorial comments was self explanatory. Clearly it wasn't enough for one of you. So I will say it again. The first few chapters will be true to the story line with editorial comments from me. I am setting up a few things. **

**Additionally, while I was happy to have Lewis back, it was not their best work. There were too many things not addressed. If you thought the series was perfect as it was then this is not the story for you.**

 **But to clear things up, I thought the film quality was poor by comparison with other series. Most of the scenes look as if they were filmed in front of a green screen. The murders were contrived and not very compelling (all of them I had figured out very early on). I wanted more about Robson to let me know how they resolved their issue with him going back. He made a LIFE ALTERING decision that affected both of them and didn't even think to drop her a text. Additionally, how did Laura not notice how miserable he was staying at home? I want to know why James didn't finish his "long walk". Why was he so angry throughout the series? And WTF did Robbie bring kiwi to the hospital?**

 **I was happy to have the show back but they could have done so much more. This show has never been great about character development but this was a time when they would have been well served in developing the characters more. If they are truly setting it up for both Laura & Robbie to retire and the series to shift to James & Lizzie then they damn well need to make me care about them as characters. At this moment in time I don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura returned from her walk which turned into a run with a plan to hash things out with Robbie. She'd expended enough energy to dissipate some of the anger and hurt. Finally, she was ready to listen to what he might have to say.

She came through the back gate, letting herself into the house through the patio doors. The house was silent, still. It only took her a moment to know Robbie wasn't home. Walking into the kitchen, she looked for a note. She picked up her mobile hoping for a text or a missed call, still nothing.

The anger and hurt she'd managed to quell on her run returned, magnified in intensity. The damn job, again. He'd put the damn job ahead of their relationship again. She shook her head, stifling a scream. She knew she had to get out of the house. If she didn't, she would spend all of her time obsessing over it. Turning on her heel she headed for the stairs.

Taking the stairs two at a time she started peeling off her sweaty clothes making a beeline for the bathroom and started the shower. She hung her clothes to let them dry while she waited for the water to heat. Her mind catalogued the things she could do today to distract herself.

Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to leave. As she entered the bedroom she saw the flowers on her nightstand. A brittle laugh escaped, had he really thought cheap marigolds were going to smooth things over? She picked up the vase and carried it with her down the stairs. In the kitchen she threw the flowers into the garbage, emptied the vase and left it sitting in the sink.

The gift annoyed her but at least it had helped her decide what to do. The patio needed new flowers. She cast a single glance to the canoe. It was going if she had to take an axe to it and chop it up for kindling. She grabbed her things and headed out to distract herself.

* * *

The last of the flowers she had purchased were being loaded into the back of her car when she got the call out. Another body on Robbie's case, another shooting. She slammed down the back of her vehicle and headed out.

She worked the scene quickly, needing to get away. All of the officers in bulletproof vests only serving to remind her of the dangers of his job. Dangers she thought long past them. She watched him, happy, vital. Why wasn't she enough? Why did he need this? What if the shooter was still out there and he got caught in the crosshairs?

Packing up her case she stalked away. She didn't say much to anyone, doubted he'd even noticed she was gone. Handing off the last of her collected evidence to the technicians she signed a few forms and headed home.

A familiar car was parked in her drive. As soon as she set the parking brake the driver's door on the other car opened. An arm held a bottle high. It was closely followed by a familiar dark head, "Are you speaking to me?"

"That depends, did you only bring one bottle?"

Jean smiled, "I brought three and if that isn't enough I will have Richard bring more."

"It's a start but I'd have him on speed dial."

"I brought Thai food as well."

Laura laughed, "Come on in. You can put everything in the kitchen then help me unload these flowers." Jean looked down at her clothes, "Don't get all fussy with me. You are still in the doghouse."

"Did you really put Robbie's dinner in the canoe?"

Closing her car door she started walking to the house, "Yes I did and if you don't help me with the flowers you might find yours there too."

Jean laughed, "Fine. You do plan on forgiving me at some point this evening I trust."

Laura shrugged and entered the house. Jean grabbed the food and wine from her car and followed her inside. She made her way to the kitchen and put the food in the oven turning it to warm. She opened one bottle and poured two glasses. A quick glance at Laura and she knew she wasn't getting out of flower duty.

Leaving the glasses on the counter she followed Laura back to the car, "Where are you planning on putting all of these?"

"On the patio, it needs some color."

Taking one tray of plants she held it far from her clothes, "You're patio isn't this big."

Laura lifted two trays easily, "It will be when he finally gets rid of that damn canoe."

"There's really a canoe, it's not a euphemism?"

Laura headed for the side gate, standing back to let Jean unlatch it, "What exactly is canoe a euphemism for?"

Jean unlatched the gate and held it open for Laura, "I don't know. I thought it was some inside joke about him being in the doghouse." She followed Laura into the patio and was stunned, "I'll be damned; it is a canoe or at least parts of a canoe."

Setting the trays on the table she turned to Jean, "Exactly, it's been on my patio for two months. Two months in almost the exact same condition."

"Why?"

Stalking past her Laura huffed, "Wanted something to do with his hands."

"Surely you can find better things for him to do with his hands."

"Jean."

Holding her hands up, she smiled, "I meant in the garden or around the house. Although the other isn't a bad idea."

"Little chance of that now you have him working all hours of the night and day."

Jean lowered her head, "I'm sorry Laura."

"For what exactly?"

"I should have talked to you first. Told you I was going to ask Robbie about coming back."

"Why didn't you?"

Jean shrugged, "It's something I've been thinking about for a few weeks. Then James caught this case…" She paused unsure how to continue, "Something is wrong with James. He's angry, resentful."

"It's the transition, he'll get over it."

"I don't think so, there's something more. He's short tempered, won't delegate. I'm scared of what he might do."

"So what, you brought Robbie in to babysit? That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't have mentioned it to me first."

"Because I thought you would talk me out of it. And I didn't want to have to say something that would hurt you."

Laura shook her head, "What do you mean, hurt me?"

"Do you really not see it?"

"See what?"

"How unhappy Robbie is?"

Laura slumped into the nearest chair, "What do you mean unhappy? Unhappy with me?"

Jean knelt in front of her, "Not with you, with himself. He's not a man used to not having something to do." She tilted her head towards the detritus, "Hence the canoe."

Tears welled in Laura's eyes, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Because you were so happy. You signed on for a retired partner, not a partner still in the heat of battle."

"I saw him at the crime scene today. Everyone was in bullet proof vests and it scared me. What if I lose him Jean?"

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but chances are he will die before you." At Laura's stricken look Jean continued, "But it won't be because he's a police officer. The job I offered him was not meant for him to be in the field. I really do want him to mentor all of the detectives."

"So why was he out there?"

Jean looked away, "He saw the same thing in James. He asked me about it yesterday. He's worried too."

"Not to put too fine a point on it but isn't it your job to mentor your detectives?"

She stood walking away, "It is but James won't let me. He resents me for bringing him back, blames me."

Thinking back to James's glee when he told her about Robbie, Laura fumed. "James is a grown man. If he didn't want to come back he didn't have to. He made a choice and perhaps everyone should stop mollycoddling him and make him responsible for his own choices."

"Perhaps, but I can't."

"Why the hell not? You sure don't have a problem knocking others into line. And you've never had a problem dealing with James in the past."

"What if I did bring him back?"

"Jean, you gave him a choice. It was his decision to accept it."

She shrugged, "He called me, at the end of his journey. He called me to taunt me. I refused to listen. Just told him the Inspector's course started on Monday and I expected him back and shaved. A small piece of me wanted him to say no, wanted him to tell me to sod off and to hang up on me. But then I chickened out, rang off before he could. What if this isn't what he's meant to do?"

Laura stood, reaching for Jean's shoulder. She turned her to her, "You can't blame yourself. James has always been a bit lost. If walking across Spain didn't help him find himself then nothing will. Take off the kid gloves and get back to being you."

"I could say the same to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are clearly angry at me and at Robbie. Why are you dealing with us with kid gloves?"

Laura turned away, "I was angry with you. Now I'm angry at myself. Why didn't I see what you saw?"

"Because you finally got your prize. You were so happy to have him you didn't see the rest. You love him Laura, love blinds us to a lot of things."

"But we should still be able to see when our partner is unhappy."

"Robbie did a really good job of hiding it when he was around you. I would wager he thought it would pass and didn't want you to worry until it did. He loves you Laura."

Laura huffed, "Yes, he loves me so much he couldn't be bothered to tell me he went back to work. I had to hear about it from James as he mocked me. Robbie couldn't even take 30 seconds to send me a text."

Jean winced, "He's still Robbie. He's never been a great communicator."

"Then to make it all better he brought home cheap marigolds he probably bought at Tesco."

Jean laughed, earning a scathing look from Laura. "Sorry the flowers were my fault. When Maddox gave him your message I suggested he pick up flowers."

"At least you brought wine."

"Which was Robbie's idea."

"At least tell me you brought the good stuff."

Jean nodded motioning into the house, "There's only one way to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura leaned back into the sofa taking a sip of the wine, "The quality of this wine alone is enough to make me forgive you. Combine it with dinner and you are officially my favorite person."

Jean's soft laughter filled the room, "And Robbie thought you wouldn't be so forgiving."

"Don't push your luck."

"There's two more bottles."

Laura smiled, "Are you spending the night?"

"I will if you need but I can't imagine Robbie will work that late. Maybe you should save some of the wine for a conversation with him."

"I feel like I don't know where we stand."

Jean leaned forward, "In what way?"

"I didn't know he was unhappy, he didn't or couldn't tell me. And then he couldn't be bothered to tell me he was going back to work. How can I be confident in our relationship if I can't trust him to be honest with me?"

"Laura, be honest, Robbie has never been the best communicator." Seeing Laura's look she held up her hand, "I'm not excusing him not telling you about going back to the job. You have every right to be angry. But the other, I think you have to cut him some slack."

"So if Richard was miserable in your relationship and didn't tell you, you would be OK with that?"

"Can you honestly say you've been happy?"

Laura looked up at her sharply, "Why would you ask that?"

"I've watched you two. You haven't seemed as connected."

Shaking her head, Laura fought the tears welling in her eyes. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Has the spark gone out?"

She shook her head, "Not on my part, but I do feel like we don't try. I know part of it is settling into a relationship, something I haven't done in a long time. What's the difference between losing the spark and the spark settling?"

"I've been married for 25 years and I can tell you there is a natural ebb and flow. But with as long you guys waited, I wouldn't think the ebb would come quite so quickly."

"So what did I do Jean? Why did this happen?"

Jean scoffed, "Why are you so sure you did something? There is an age factor."

"It's not physical. It's the intimacy. I feel like we pass each other not really connecting. I tried to ignore it but since you said something it's on a constant loop in my head. All of these moments of co-existing."

Placing her glass on the table Jean stood, "It's time for me to go."

"You're just going to leave me with all of these thoughts?"

Jean smiled as she stood, "Anything I say now will be my opinion. You need to alone with your thoughts to decide what you want. I will leave you with one piece of advice. Be direct, tell him what you need and want. Robbie is a wonderful man, a brilliant detective but when it comes to you…"

"When it comes to me what?"

Jean shrugged, "He's often at a loss. You've always supported him unreservedly. Maybe he assumed you would do it again."

"So I'm not supposed to support the man I love?"

Touching Laura's cheek softly, "Not when it means you lose yourself in the process."

Laura nodded, turning into Jean's hand, "I am lost."

"Now find yourself. And remind Robbie Lewis exactly what he might be throwing away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Laura walked Jean to her car, thanking for the wine, food and advice. She watched her pull away before turning back to the house, the home she shared with the man she loved. Inside she set about keeping herself busy. Jean's words played on a loop in her mind.

She hadn't realized how much of herself she had lost in the past year. Somehow she had sublimated her own needs to make sure Robbie was happy. She supposed to a certain extent one always did that in a relationship.

Being alone for as long as she had had taken its toll on her psyche. So happy to finally be in a relationship, not just with anyone, but with the love of her life had changed her, made her less her. She needed to find a way to be her again.

She looked at the clock, suddenly realizing how late it was. Anger flared, deep within her. How could he think it was acceptable to not call, text, something? If he had been injured who would the hospital call? She wasn't family, what rights would she have. Tears filled her eyes as she realized he could be dead and there was a real possibility she wouldn't know.

Shaking her head, trying, in vain, to push the thoughts from her mind. James would call her, he would know. She thought about Jean's comments around James. His gleeful expression as he told her about Robbie filled her mind. He'd taken pleasure from her pain, had reveled in it. Perhaps he wouldn't call.

An all new fear filled her. She'd always depended on James and Robbie to take care of each other. With James the way he was, would he? Would James look after Robbie as he always had? She knew Robbie would protect James, with his life if necessary. Would James do the same?

She made a cup of tea, hoping the ritual would calm her. In her mind, she knew she could call Robbie, check on him. But she didn't want to be that partner. The one who nagged and harped. She would just have to have some faith.

Taking her cup of tea she slowly made her way to their bedroom. Her faith in Robbie was strong, her faith in them, while shaken was still strong. It would have to be enough to get her through.

* * *

Robbie let himself into the house. He supposed it was something that Laura had left a light on for him. Until he'd pulled into the drive he hadn't realized how late it was. He should have called her, at the very least sent a text.

Honestly, he could have been home hours ago, should have been. However, James was obsessed, pushing to uncover every little detail. The lad had always been single-minded but this was something new. There was a brittleness about him which seemed deeper than before he left. And whatever it was, he was unwilling to talk about it.

He scrounged around the kitchen. Laura might have forgiven him enough to leave a light on but it didn't extend to leaving him something to eat. He laughed at himself, when did he become the type of man who expected the little woman to make his meals? The laughter deepened as he imagined Laura's face when he told her.

Abandoning the idea of food, he headed for the stairs. He needed to see her, needed to touch her, feel her. At the door to their bedroom, he had to smile. She was sprawled across the bed, her arms wrapped around his pillow. He thought briefly about waking her then decided to let her sleep, they could talk in the morning.

In the guest room, he undressed quickly. He was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow. His sleep was filled with dreams of Laura, their life together. He'd never expected to find love again. The sacrifices she'd made while waiting for him to be ready he would never be able to repay.

His eyes sprung open. What had he done? He'd made this decision without even considering her. A decision made as if he was alone in this world again. The only thought in his mind was a desire to feel useful again. There had been no consideration of them their relationship. How this would impact them?

Sitting up in bed he shook his head. How could he have been so foolish? How could claim to be her partner and not contemplate how his actions would impact her? Knowing sleep was a lost cause he climbed out of bed. He stripped the linens not planning on sleeping alone again anytime soon.

A quick shower and shave then he dressed. Peeking into the bedroom he found Laura was still asleep. He smiled to himself, even in repose, she was beautiful. Knowing her schedule, he knew she wouldn't sleep much longer. Perhaps when she woke he would be able to talk her into breakfast.

* * *

Laura stirred in the bed, reaching for Robbie. Disappointment filled her when she found the bed empty. He hadn't come home. Reaching for her mobile she was more disappointed, no message, no text. Quickly, the disappointment was filled replaced by anger.

Throwing the covers aside she bounded out of bed. The time for reason had passed. She'd wanted to have a calm, reasoned conversation with him. But not coming home and not calling was unforgivable. She showered quickly then dressed even more quickly. There were many things to do today including getting rid of that damn canoe.

* * *

He was emptying the pockets of his jacket from the day before when he found the brochure. His mind wandered briefly to the case. There was something he was missing. It was lingering just at the back of his mind, out of reach.

Her soft tread on the stairs pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to her, pushing the case from his mind. His focus needed to be on her, on them.

Relief swept through her when she saw him. He had come home. One look told her he was focused on something far away, something which had nothing to do with them. He'd come home to sleep, not for her.

Motioning to the patio she smiled coldly, "If you're not going to finish that, I want my patio back."

Her anger was somewhat amusing, she was angry with him but the canoe would bear the brunt of it. "It'll be seaworthy soon. I have a plan."

The mention of a plan infuriated her. They'd had a plan. He would stay home, take care of her until she was ready to retire. He'd changed the plan. And he'd done so without asking her, "Really, I didn't think you told me your plans these days."

"Come on Laura. The hours will get better."

She pushed passed him, disbelief raging through her. Taking a deep breath she turned back to him, "I don't have a problem with the hours Robbie. If running around in a bullet proof vest makes you happy, go for it."

Turning on her heel she left him alone in the room. Robbie just gaped after her. For the first time he understood it wasn't about him working, it was the idea of losing him that scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robbie chased after her, "Laura?"

"Robbie, just go to work. It's where you clearly want to be."

He stopped, stunned by her words. "Is that what you think? That I've gone back to work to get away from you?"

"Isn't it? You couldn't even be bothered to tell me."

"What would you have said if I had asked you?"

She sighed, "I don't need you to ask me Robbie. You don't need my permission but I want to feel included." His head dropped, at a loss for what to say to her. "Do you know how scared I was last night? You didn't come home and all I could think was how would I know if you were shot? If that sniper suddenly put you in his crosshairs?"

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Her strangled gasp tore at him, "Laura, I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

She pushed at him, needing to be away from him, suddenly unable to breathe. "That's the point Robbie, you never think of me. Jean dangles the position in front of you and you jump, you don't even think to call me. You're miserable with me and you don't talk to me about it. You work until all hours and I never even cross your mind. I thought when you retired, when we moved in together…"

"Miserable with you? Why do you think that?"

"It's obvious. We cross each other in the house. When's the last time we actually talked?"

"Laura, what do I have to talk about? What time the post came? I know you're bored with me. I've felt you slipping away. I thought if I went back to work it would give us something to talk about. I can't lose you Laura."

She turned to him, "I'm right here Robbie. I haven't gone anywhere."

"Then why did you stop talking to me? You come home from work and if I ask questions you change the subject."

"I could see the look in your eyes every time I talked about a case. I thought I was hurting you talking about work."

Robbie took a tentative step toward, taking her hand. "Laura, I missed the job but I missed you more. I only accepted Jean's offer so I could see you more."

Twining their fingers together, she squeezed his hand, "Why didn't you say something?"

He smiled, "Why didn't you?"

"I've never lived with someone before. I thought it was just a natural calming of our relationship." She moved closer to him, "After the heated frenzy."

His free hand stroked her cheek, "Heated frenzy? Is that a medico legal term I am unfamiliar with?"

"It is my official medical opinion."

Pressing his forehead to hers, he gently kissed her. "I'm sorry for not talking to you."

"Why didn't you Robbie?"

"What if you didn't want me anymore? What if you found out I was really just a boring old man without any interests other than being hopelessly in love with you?"

A small laugh escaped as she slid her hands up his chest. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. "Well lucky for you I already knew you were a boring old man without any other interests. And I fell hopelessly in love with you anyway."

They kissed, passion flaring in an instant. Each was overwhelmed by the feeling, something which had been missing from their relationship of late. Robbie's phone ringing pulled them back. Breathing hard Robbie pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "That'll be James."

"Good to know his timing is as bad as ever."

Robbie laughed, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "I can tell him no. We can finish our conversation."

Laura shook her head, "No, go. Our conversation will keep."

Lifting her chin to meet his eyes, "Are we OK?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "We will be."

"I love you, don't ever doubt that. I might not be good at talking and sharing, but never doubt how I feel."

"We have to talk to one another. I know I was just as guilty this time. But we only work when we are open with one another."

"Agreed."

She pushed him away gently, "Go, before James calls you again."

"Are you sure Laura?"

Nodding she pushed up to kiss him, "Be careful Robbie"

"I always am." He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her deeply. Leaving her breathless he turned to leave. At the door he paused, "So you know Laura, when I filled in my paperwork, I listed you as my emergency contact. If anything were to happen to me, you would be the first person called."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I am borrowing from another one of my stories (it's mine I am allowed). However, I reworked it from Laura's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

Laura opted to go into the office after Robbie left. While she wasn't under the belief they had solved all of their problems, she was more comfortable after their talk. As she sat at her desk, on a Sunday, reading through the mountain of paperwork, she added another item to the list for their conversation.

Half an hour later, fully immersed in the details of an autopsy Laura was startled by a loud noise. She popped out of her chair and looked into the hallway. She identified the source of the noise instantly, "Sergeant Maddox, has the door done something to offend you?"

Laura hid her smile at the frightened then confused look on the young woman's face. Taking a deep breath the woman raised herself to her full height and answered her, "No ma'am, I just don't know my own strength I guess."

The ma'am confirmed her suspicion, new DSs only called her ma'am when they forgot her name. She wondered briefly why the woman was in the morgue, it was unlike James to send his sergeants to get a report. He should, of course, but he didn't, "Unless you've recently been bitten by a radioactive spider Sergeant Maddox, I would suggest you find some other place to vent your anger."

"Yes ma'am. I was sent to pick up a post mortem report for DI Hathaway."

Laura pointed down the hall, "Third door on your right, Anne Marie will have it."

Maddox looked up seeing the name on the door. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Dr. Hobson, sorry about the door."

Laura nodded tightly, "Don't let it happen again. I give DIs three strikes. DSs only get two."

"Duly noted Dr. Hobson."

Laura watched her walk away. She briefly wondered if Robbie might have something to do with the new sergeant being allowed to retrieve a report. Perhaps he was already having an impact on James. Picking up the pile of approved reports she headed for Anne Marie's office.

She was organizing the stack when she became aware of the conversation in Anne Marie's office,

"Something akin to having a frontal lobotomy only while awake. He treats me like I'm fresh off the beat. It was only because of the other DI I was allowed to pick up the report. And I am pretty sure he was just trying to get rid of me. They sure don't seem to want to work with women. I guess My DI learned it from his DI, just what I needed another Neanderthal…"

Anger flared through Laura. It was one thing for her to have those thoughts about Robbie but God help anyone else who dared voice them, "Sergeant Maddox, my office now."

Maddox whipped around and met Laura's steely blue eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Laura turned on her heel, reports still in her arms. In her office she slammed them onto her desk, venting some of the anger rolling through her. The light knock drew her attention. Maddox entered tentatively then closed the door behind, "I am very sorry ma'am."

Raising her chin, she confronted Maddox, "Are you sorry for what you said or that I overheard you?"

"Yes."

A small smile threatened at the corners of Laura's mouth, "Honest or brave?"

"Scared."

Laura sat in her chair, suddenly impressed by the woman, "So you're smart, that might be better." She motioned for Maddox to sit, "Robbie is not a Neanderthal. Nor is James when it comes right down to it. It's difficult to make the transition from sergeant to Inspector. James just has to find his sea legs."

"I heard he already has one strike with you."

Laura gave her a frightening look, "You have two Sergeant."

Maddox nodded, acknowledging her mistakes, "Yes ma'am." She paused for a moment unsure how much to trust Laura, "I only want them to teach me. I know I don't have homicide experience but I am an experienced detective. I can do more than fetch coffee and reports."

Anger flared in Laura, not at Maddox but at her partner and James. Rolling her eyes, Laura leaned forward, "Is that what they have you doing?"

"Well coffee only for Inspector Hathaway. Inspector Lewis sent me for the PM."

Laura took a deep breath, some of her anger not only at Maddox but also at her errant partner dissipating, "There's an empty office next door; use it. Read the report, cover to cover. Make your notes and questions then come find me and I will tell you what they mean."

"How will that help me?"

"They are going to have questions, you are going to have answers. They will think you took the initiative to track down those answers anticipating their needs."

"But I'm only doing it because you told me to."

Laura nodded, "Right, don't make me regret my decision."

Recognizing she had been dismissed Maddox stood, "Any other advice Dr. Hobson?"

"Inspector Lewis shouldn't have coffee after four, if he does he doesn't sleep. If he asks for it, take him decaf but put an extra sugar in it. He can't tell the difference and it will be a bigger help than giving him the caffeine."

"And DI Hathaway?"

Laura shrugged, "To my knowledge he doesn't sleep. Keep an extra pack of his cigarettes in your desk. Long cases he runs out."

"Read the autopsy, decaf, cigarettes. Anything else?"

"Don't give up on them. They've known each other a long time. As at ease as they might seem it was rough sailing in those first few months. Once they accept you, you won't find two more loyal advocates."

At the door Maddox paused, "And you ma'am, how do I win your support?"

Thinking of what Jean had told her about James combined with her own fears about him, Laura smiled to herself. She turned back to Maddox and softly said, "Take care of my boys."

* * *

Laura was finishing up her work when yet another ruckus in the hallway drew her attention. Raised voices she couldn't quite make out. Rushing to the hallway she found James arguing with Anne Marie, "James Hathaway."

He turned to her anger etched on his face, "What?"

Clearly his Inspector's shield had gone to his head, "I will thank you very much NOT to abuse my staff." She turned her gaze to Anne Marie, "Anne Marie, why don't you call it a day? I will contend with Inspector Hathaway."

Anne Marie nodded her head, relief washed through her. She spared a momentary thought of sympathy for James then changed her mind. It was time someone put him in his place. She grabbed her things and vacated the office.

Laura waited until Anne Marie had turned the corner then turned her fury on James, "If you have an issue with my staff Inspector Hathaway, you address those with me. You do not dress down my staff, EVER."

Not backing down he took a menacing step toward her, "And I suppose it is OK for you to dress me down?"

The cold look in Laura's eyes told James he'd made a mistake, "I think you will find Inspector Hathaway that I outrank you. But since you've brought it up, I will be having a conversation with Chief Super Innocent about your behavior. Now what is it you need so badly you disturbed the peace in my department?"

He waved the report in the air, "I have questions about this report."

"Have you asked your sergeant?"

The look of disdain he gave her flared her anger again, "Why would I do that? What is she going to know?"

"Without asking her I guess you will never know?"

"Well as I am already here, why don't you just answer my questions?"

Picking up her things, she looked up at James, a self-satisfied smile on her face. "No, Inspector Hathaway. You may go ask your sergeant. If she is unable to answer them, then you may send her to ask your questions."

"You are refusing to help you?"

Closing the distance between them she exhaled noisily, "No Inspector, I am helping you. You're just too stubborn to recognize it."

She pushed him from her office, closing and locking the door behind them. Without another word she walked down the hall, "You're going to leave me here?"

Turning back to him, she shook your head, "You are where you choose to be James. Perhaps it's time you accepted responsibility for that and stop blaming everyone else."

He watched her go, her last words echoing in his head. For a moment, he thought about calling out to her. His mouth opened, words formed in his mind then he stopped himself. This might be one time where words wouldn't solve his problem. He stalked in the opposite direction in search of his sergeant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

James didn't search for long. Maddox was in the break room making a cup of tea. Seeing him she meekly asked, "Can I get you something?"

James cringed at her body language, almost as if she was afraid of him. He shook his head, "No, I can get my own."

"I don't mind sir, really."

"I know you don't but I shouldn't have asked." He poured a cup of coffee, adding the right mixture of sugar and cream. He noticed her watching his movements and felt certain the next time she got him a cup of coffee it would be perfectly prepared. "I know it's late but I had a few question about the post mortem. Any chance you could stay a bit longer?"

"Sure, my husband is working the late shift so no need to rush home."

James motioned to the door, "After you."

They settled at their desks, James opened the file and began to pepper her with questions. An hour later she had answered all of his questions. He stared at her for a moment, perhaps he had underestimated her. He knew some of her answers would have had to come from Laura's team, if not Laura herself. But she had taken the initiative to follow through. He hid a smile thinking it was something he would have done.

"How did you know all of those things?"

"I asked, sir. While you and Inspector Lewis were out interviewing witnesses I read the report. There were things I didn't understand so I asked." She paused for a moment not wanting to give away her conversation with Laura, "I'm pretty sure I annoyed Dr. Hobson and her staff with all of my questions but I needed answers."

This time he did laugh, suddenly she reminded him of him, only nicer. At her quizzical glance he stood, "Lizzie, how about I buy you a cup of real coffee? I can give you a few pointers on not getting on Dr. Hobson's bad side."

She stood to follow him, "I would appreciate that sir. I fear I may already have two strikes with her."

Patting his pockets looking for his pack of cigarettes he pulled the empty packet from his pocket. "I'm afraid I might have a few more."

Lizzie reached into her desk and pull a fresh pack, offering it to him tentatively, "I noticed, earlier, that you were low. When I went to the canteen I picked these up."

He took them from her, "Maybe rather than coffee, I could offer you something stronger."

She smiled, nodding shyly, "I'd like that, sir."

James turned off the lights in their office, "Who knows, together we might solve the mystery of how to get back into the good graces of Dr. Hobson?"

* * *

Laura opened the front door, letting herself into the house. She could hear Robbie puttering around in the kitchen and followed the sounds, "You're home early."

"James went in search of questions on one of your PMs, I took advantage and left. I wanted to get home to you." He held up a bottle of wine.

She nodded, "And were you surprised to find me not here?"

Taking two glasses from the cabinet he opened the wine. Pouring wine into each glass he handed one to her, "Not terribly, I thought you might have gone for a walk, clear your head?"

She took the glass and smiled sheepishly, "I went to work."

Walking around the counter he smiled down at her, "Really Dr. Hobson, working on a weekend?"

She tilted her head, shrugging as she looked up at him, "I figured what's good for the goose…"

"I don't want us to fall into bad habits Laura."

Resting her head against his chest, she nodded, "I agree. I added it to my list of things we need to talk about."

He kissed the top of her head, "You have a list?"

"A small one."

"Shall we take our wine to the patio and talk through your list?"

Shaking her head, she took his hand, leading him into the living room, "Not the patio."

He grabbed the wine as she pulled him along, "It's a beautiful night Laura."

"I know but that damned canoe is still out there."

His laughter filled the room as he settled on the sofa. He pulled her to him, smiling up at her, "You might want to take peek onto the patio before you pass judgment."

Pulling away from him she looked through the windows, the canoe was gone. She looked down at him, "You got rid of it? I thought you wanted to take Jack out in it at half term."

"I told you I had a plan."

Laura set her glass on the table then took Robbie's from him. With a raised eyebrow and flirty smile she looked down at him, her knee between his legs. "And are you going to share your plan, Inspector?"

Her use of Inspector lit a fire inside him. He thought about how long it had been since she had flirted with him. They'd had sex, but the playful, flirty side of their relationship had been lacking. It wasn't until she'd said Inspector in that breathy voice that he'd realized how much he'd missed it.

He wanted to pull her to him, kiss her, remove every stitch of clothing and make love to her but he paused. "I am happy to share anything you want to share Laura." Her eyes darkened and he was almost lost, "But not if it means we don't talk."

She blinked, unsure of what she'd just heard. Was he really turning her down? She pulled back, hurt, confused. A maelstrom of emotion flooding her, had she misread the situation.

Robbie's touch stopped her. He pulled her into his lap. His hands cupping her face, "Laura, don't read anything into my comment. It's taking everything in me not to throw you down on this sofa and make love to you until the morning. But I don't want us to get distracted." He kissed her, "And you do distract me, love."

Pressing her forehead into his, "I need to know two things."

"Go on."

"You're going to talk to me Robbie, really talk to me. I need to know we are a team not just two people in a canoe rowing in the same general direction."

He smiled at her canoe reference, "We are Laura. I was wrong not to talk to you. I was wrong not to ask you what was going on. Things between us have been so easy, I forgot how much work a relationship really takes."

"Are you saying I am hard work Robbie Lewis?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck. He growled against her skin, "You, Dr. Laura Hobson, are a lot of work. But it's a labor of love."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, "You're no walk in the park either Inspector Lewis."

He looked up at her, eyes filled with love, "Then it's a good thing we found each other. What's the other thing on your list?"

"I don't want us to fall into bad habits. Working late, forgetting to call, we have to make time to be alone and I don't mean just sex. Have breakfast together, lay on the sofa and read, watch telly, I don't really care what it is as long as we do it together."

"And no working on weekends unless we are on call, no slipping off for an hour or two just because the other one is otherwise occupied."

"Yes."

"Yes what Laura?"

Pulling him closer she whispered against his lips, "You made an offer about this sofa and morning. I am saying yes."

 **Here's where your vote matters. Take it M or gloss over the sofa time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I'm just gonna bump up that rating. We are entering a SOLID M rating.**

Robbie's eyes gleamed as the full meaning of her words took shape in his head, "Are you sure?"

"Robbie, have you ever heard the phrase don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

He pushed her back, lowering her to the sofa. She laughed as she pulled him down to her. With no further hesitation he kissed her, deepening it instantly. Her arms wrapped around him, one leg wrapped over his. Laura pushed up to him, pressing her body into his.

Robbie groaned, feeling his body respond to hers. He'd missed her, missed them. Shifting to the side of her, he kissed down her neck. She tried to turn into her and he pushed her back, laughing as she groaned in frustration. She tried to pull at him and he easily captured her hands, pulling them above her head, capturing it with his free hand.

He draped his leg over her, effectively pinning her to the sofa. Her look of frustration brought a smile to his face, "Something wrong Dr. Hobson?"

"I wanted to be an active participant in this Inspector Lewis."

Nipping at her neck he laughed, "Don't worry, you will be. But for now, why don't you just enjoy." His hand moved to the buttons of her shirt unbuttoning each in its turn.

He spread the shirt exposing the skin beneath. Opening his hand fully he placed it over the cooler skin of her stomach, automatically his hand flexed, caressing the skin. Her gasp of pleasure was electricity through his body, for a single moment he thought about abandoning his plan, stripping her clothes off and pressing into her. There was something to be said for sheer carnality. But as he looked up the length of her body, meeting her eyes, he knew there was even more to be said for taking his time.

Laura watched him as his hand flexed against the flat plane of her stomach. She'd felt him fight the instinct to speed things up. She wondered if she could get him to change his mind. She arched up, sighing as his hand pressed into her. It wasn't as if they'd not had sex recently but somehow this felt different. Opening her eyes she met his, she wanted this to last, wanted to extend the pleasure

He lowered his head to her chest, his tongue sliding across the skin, a lazy pattern, before closing his lips over her skin. Suckling at her, savoring the taste of her, his hand moved up, cupping her breast. He squeezed it, molding it, his fingers and thumb rolling over the peak, feeling it tighten beneath them.

Slipping the material across her skin he worked his mouth down her chest until he was lapping at her nipple, teasing it. She strained against his hand wanting desperately to drag her hands through his hair, pull him tighter to her. Pushing up, arching her back, she tried to push more into his mouth, begging for his touch.

Robbie seized the moment as she pushed into him and slid his arm beneath her. Deftly, he unfastened her bra, pushing it up giving him access to both of her breasts. Her cry as he pulled his mouth away was music. He could see the muscles in her neck straining as she pulled against him. Lowering his head, he sucked her other breast slowly into his mouth.

"Robbie…"

He ignored her cries, continuing to pull at her breast, sucking, licking, nipping. His hand smoothed down her abdomen, the flat of his watch a cold shock to her quickly warming skin. She sucked in her stomach, trying to escape the chill. Distracted by the cold, she didn't feel him unfasten her trousers until his long, nimble fingers were playing across the elastic of her knickers.

Laura felt her entire body tense. Robbie seemed to be everywhere. His hand holding her arms above her head, his mouth on her breasts, his leg holding her legs down and his other hand teasing at her, touching her without touching her. She didn't know how to move to satisfy her needs. It was all too much and yet not nearly enough.

Robbie pulled his mouth away from her breast, letting his tongue linger, circling the taut peak, "Tell me what you want Laura."

Hazy, lust filled eyes met his, "More."

Smiling he slipped his fingers under the elastic, teasing at her core. His leg pressed down on hers, preventing her from pushing up. A strangled gasp escaped her causing his length to twitch against the confines of his clothes. She had no idea the effect her mewling cries had on his restraint.

Sliding his fingers between her silky folds, his thumb stroked across her. He returned his mouth to her breast, pulling on it, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue played across the pebbly texture teasing it tighter and tighter. He could the feel the compact muscles of her body flexing against him, straining for release. Pushing forward with one finger he teased at her entrance, rewarded for his effort with a throaty cry of pleasure. His mind wondered briefly which release he would give her first.

Her throat was dry from the cries. Every nerve ending in her body tensed, poised on the precipice. She marveled at his control, longed to do something to break it. Arching her back, she hoped to increase the pressure of his hand, knowing it would take precious little to push her over the edge. If she fell, she could break his resolve. He would take her, strip her trousers down her legs; let her push his down enough to expose his hot, heavy length. Then she could pull him to her and join them. She didn't want anything lengthy and drawn out, she just needed release; she needed more.

He could feel her wrestling for control, knew she wanted him to push her over the edge and he wanted it too. Only he didn't want it to be from his hand, he wanted his mouth over her. His tongue lapping at her, teasing her, pushing her into ecstasy.

His mind worked to find a way to ease her trousers down. If he let her hands go she would pull at him and he would be lost in an instant. Shifting his weight provided him with the answer. Pulling his hand away from her core, he smiled to himself at her anguished cry. He slid his leg up between her legs grinding into her.

Distracted at the change of contact, she didn't feel him loosen his tie. There was a hoarse scream as he lifted his head from her breast to slip it over his head. Moving his hand over her body, he shifted his weight again, pressing her into the sofa. He captured her lips in a blazing kiss as his hands looped the tie around her wrists and tightened it just as quickly.

His tongue plundered her mouth while his hands moved down the length of her body. He slid them into the waistband of her trousers pushing them downward. She attempted to lift her arms but found she couldn't get them far with to his weight covering her. Twisting her legs she was able to lift her hips enough to let him push the trousers over her hips. Desperate to help, she toed off her shoes, kicking them across the room.

Robbie broke the kiss, they were both breathless, gasping for much needed oxygen. He moved down her body, his tongue and teeth touching all points in between while he continued to push her trousers down her legs.

Finally able to lift her arms, all she could do was pull at his hair. She couldn't decide if she wanted to pull him to her for another kiss or push him down for a kiss of a different kind.

Robbie ignored her grasping hands. He tore at her pants, pushing them down and off her legs, his mouth never leaving her skin. As he teased the skin of her calf with his tongue, he looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving. Again, the throbbing in his trousers pushed against the material.

Slowly he moved up her body, kissing, licking, nipping. He toed off his own shoes, one hand moved down unfastening his trousers. With his mouth over her center, breath falling heavy and hot across the golden curls, he pushed his trousers down.

Laura could feel him, hovering just over her. The muscles in her legs were tensed, shaking with anticipation. She didn't know where his hands were, could only feel his breath. Her hands moved down, raking through his hair, trying to push him to touch her. His weight on her legs prevented her from pushing up.

Just as she thought she would go mad with anticipation she felt his hands cupping her bottom, lifting her to him. His flat tongue scraped across her and she was lost. Every nerve ending fired at once and she screamed out, her hands tightening in his hair.

Robbie pushed against her, his tongue sliding over her again and again, driving her harder. Her screams echoed across the room at the sensation. As her screams started to calm, he slid a finger inside her, followed by a second. He felt her tighten around him as she lifted her legs over his shoulders, draping them over his shoulders.

Her vision blurred, blackening around the edges. She pushed up to him wanting more, needing less. The pleasure was a fine line against the knife's edge of pain. Robbie seemed to sense when it was slightly too much and would retreat, letting her legs tell him when to give more.

She rode the waves of pleasure, lost in the sensation for longer than she could imagine. She thought she should be sated and yet, she wanted more. She pulled at his hair, hard. Slid her legs from his shoulders, lifting herself.

He felt her pulling at him, knew she would want to do the same to him. Tease him for as long as she could but he wasn't quite ready to relinquish his control. He let her pull him but refused to let her sit up. Smothering her body with his weight, he shifted his hips sliding into her, slowly with all of the patience he could muster.

Laura gasped at the feel of him filling her. As wonderful as what he'd done to her already had been, this was what she needed. She pressed up to him, wanting him to move, to thrust into her, hard and fast. But he resisted. He sunk into her then stilled. She tightened her legs around him, pushed her hips up and still he didn't move.

He couldn't move, didn't want to move. This moment was perfection. He hated himself for keeping her at arm's length for all of those years. Was angry he'd wasted so much time when they could have had this. Tears formed in his eyes at all of the time they'd lost.

Laura felt his body shake, worry racked through her body. She pulled at the binds around her wrists finally loosening them enough to be free. She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. Somehow she knew what he was thinking, "I'm here Robbie. I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world."

How had she'd known? Lowering his head, he kissed her. Softly, tenderly, with such care it took her breath away. As she returned his kiss with equal measure, he finally began to move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Laura wrapped her arms around him as he began to move. A small piece of her worried about where his mind had gone. She'd seen the fear in his eyes and it had torn at her. She pushed up to meet his thrusts, losing herself in the feel of him. His fear could wait, this moment was more important.

The feel of her moving against him, kissing him, holding him, anchored him to the present. He pushed his fears away, tried to let the intimacy of this moment wash him clean. Laura was here, alive, whole. And she loved him. She had forgiven him his transgressions.

He was moving so slowly, a sweet torture. She wanted more, needed more. Tightening her legs around him she pushed up, squeezing against him. His groan of pleasure made her smile against his lips. She kissed down his neck, nipping at the delicate skin, raking her nails down his back.

Robbie roared above her, pushing up on his arms. He gazed down at her, lost in her beauty. She met his gaze and pushed up to him. Her mouth locked on his chest, teeth grazing the skin, followed by the soothing touch of her tongue.

He pushed into her harder. Her moan of pleasure vibrated through his body. Another flick of his hips and he drove into her again. She matched his movement, her legs squeezing around him. All thoughts of restraint left him.

Laura saw the moment he gave in. Felt the urgency in his thrusts. Her breath caught in her chest as she pushed to match his movements. They moved together, faster, harder. It didn't take long until Robbie screamed out her name. A shout echoing through the room. He kept moving needing to take her with him.

A few more strokes and he felt her tighten around him. Her cries joined his as she pulled him down to her, needing to feel his weight over her. He buried his face in her neck, his breath heavy over her skin. She held him tenderly, pressing soft kisses into his hair.

As his breathing returned to normal, he pushed up, trying to take some of his weight from her. She held him fast, "Don't move. Let me hold you."

"I'm too heavy." He moved to the side, pulling her with him, "You can still hold me but now I'm not smothering you."

Kissing him lightly, she smiled, "I don't mind it." She wrapped her arm around him and slid her leg between his, "Not that this sofa wasn't great, but perhaps next time the bed would be better."

"Are you complaining about my level of service again?"

She laughed throatily, "Not at all, I was just thinking if we'd had more space, I might have been able to better serve you."

His look turned serious, "Oh, I assure you I have no complaints."

Gently touching his face, she met his eyes, "I have no regrets Robbie."

For a second he thought of pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. Then he thought of their argument and knew he couldn't, "Are you sure?"

"We happened when we were supposed to happen. It would have been wonderful if it had happened sooner but my fear is we might have ruined it had we pushed."

"And I haven't ruined it now have I?"

"Perhaps scratched us a bit but I believe we are stronger than all that."

"I love you Laura."

"I know Robbie, I've always known. And I love you."

"Can I interest you in a light dinner, a very good bottle of wine and then a very large bed just up the stairs?"

She wrinkled her nose, "You aren't planning on cooking are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I had planned on this being the last chapter for Entry Wounds. However, the chapter got long so there will be one more. Then on to Lions. I hope you are enjoying my little clean up job. Just think of this as all of the things that hit the cutting room floor.**

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of flirting, lust and love. As they woke the next morning each felt better about their relationship than they had in some time. As they both for the day, Robbie stopped her, pulling her close to him.

One deep kiss, which left them both breathless, later he smiled down at her, "That will have to hold you until this evening."

Cheekily, she smiled up at him, "Don't be so certain, some of the other Inspectors are quite good kissers."

Swatting her behind, he turned her toward the door, "Yes but they won't cook for you like I will."

"You're making them sound better and better."

* * *

They didn't have to wait until evening. A call out brought them together later in the day. James had questions about the body and as he was fairly certain he was still on Laura's bad side he sent Robbie to ask them.

Robbie found her packing the last of her equipment into the crime scene truck. He watched her move about smoothly his mind slightly distracted by the fluidity of her body. He thought about her comments about other Inspectors and kissing.

"If I hadn't taken this job, we wouldn't be spending all of this quality time together." He nodded at her as she looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "You'd be talking to a much less attractive DI."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you want the benefit of my professional opinion or not?"

He moved closer, his hands in his pockets. Lowering his voice, he leaned into her, "I want the benefit of all of your opinions."

Heat suffused her body, she had missed this. Deciding two could play his game, she moved closer to him, keeping her hands to herself. "Well I don't think you do Robbie." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed by the game he'd started. She took another step closer, her body barely grazing his. "Cause of death cerebral hypoxia. But on closer examination of the neck, the furrows of whatever has been used is angled upwards."

Robbie swallowed, feeling the heat from her body. He looked around trying to determine who might be watching them. Laura reached up, loosening his tie, "If I was to strangle you, a not inconceivable prospect these days." Undoing the tie completely, she tightened it around his neck, "I would pull the ligature like this. Then it stays completely horizontal, see?"

He smirked down at her, both embarrassed and thrilled at her proximity. "Yeah."

Sliding the tie around his neck, she smiled, teasingly, at him. "With hanging, the body hangs from the bottom of the noose and furrow slopes upward." Seeing James watching them with an amused expression Laura dropped the tie. Stepping away from Robbie she casually added her last bit of information, "And add to that that he's been moved."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him, annoyed he would question her. "No, I'm certain. From the way the lividity shifted I'd say he was hanging for maybe half an hour before they moved him onto his back."

Retying his tie Robbie mused, "Homicidal hangings do occur."

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him, "Well they're rare. I think you're looking at a suicide dressed up like a murder."

* * *

The case was solved. Despite a few bumps and bruises the three of them made a good team. Maddox had confirmed she was staying. Robbie was pleased she was staying. He thought she was going to be a good fit for James. He knew he wouldn't be around forever and James needed someone to rely on when he was gone.

He'd wanted James to join him for a pint but he'd refused, claimed other plans. While it was disappointing, it gave him time to run another errand. He just needed to confirm what time Laura would be home.

Pressing the two button on his phone, he waited for it to connect, "Hello pet."

"Congratulations Inspector, solved your first case back. Well done you. I suspect you and James will be off for a pint. Don't forget to ask Maddox to go with you."

He laughed at her breathy rush of words, "Actually James begged off and Maddox had plans with her husband. Although I suspect she was just tired of hanging out with us blokes. Can I talk you into dinner?"

"Sorry Robbie, I have a dead body that needs my attention."

"I guess better that than one of those kissing inspectors you told me about."

She laughed, "Well none of them are as attractive as you are. I'll be here until half seven. I could pick up takeaway on my way home."

He nodded to himself, it would give him just enough time, "That works. Try not to have too much fun."

"I'll try. I love you."

"Same here pet." He disconnected the call, put his car into gear and pulled away.

* * *

James watched her through the window. She'd ended her call, based upon her smile his educated guess was a call with Robbie. It was now or never. Pushing on the door he entered the autopsy suite.

"Inspector Hathaway, surely you don't have another case this quickly?"

Her coldness didn't surprise him. It was exactly what he deserved. "Not a criminal case unless being stupid and callous is a crime now."

Laura fought the small tugging at her lips, "Perhaps it should be. I would wager on most days more damage is done by callous stupidity than by murderers."

"And like so many murders, it's the ones closest to us who get hurt."

Laura waited. She knew what he was doing but unlike others, she wouldn't make it easy for him.

He stared at her for a moment, hoping she would extend the olive branch as she'd done so many times. When it didn't come he nodded, "I'm sorry Dr. Hobson…Laura."

"What exactly are you sorry for Inspector Hathaway?"

"I could probably provide an entire list of things but I will put it succinctly. I am sorry for being a complete, unadulterated arse."

Laura couldn't help herself, laughter bubbled up, filling the room. "Well that certainly is succinct." She paused for a moment, her face turning serious. "Before I pass judgment, why did you do it James?"

He looked at her with such pain in his eyes that she walked to him and took his hand. Gratefully he squeezed it as tears filled his eyes, "Because I was afraid I was failing and I wanted someone else to be failing as badly as I was."

"That's quite insightful James. More of what I expect from you."

He smiled down at her, "What's my punishment?"

"Did you skip out on a pint with Robbie to come talk to me?"

He nodded, "I figure the pub will be open tomorrow. But not being square with you, it didn't sit well. I think I know how Robbie felt every time you two fought. And I'm not in love with you."

She smiled up at him, "Not even a little bit?"

Knowing he was almost forgiven he shrugged, "Well maybe a little."

"Your sentence, and it is non-negotiable, is to have a drink with Robbie tonight."

"I saw you on the phone with him, don't you have plans."

Raising an eyebrow she questioned him, "Listening at keyholes again James?"

Holding up his hands, "No, I saw you through the window. You only smile like that when you talk to him. He's the same when he talks to you."

Mollified she smiled, "I have a date with a dead body. I won't be done until seven at the earliest. Which leaves you plenty of time to have a pint or two."

"You don't mind?"

"James, it's an order."

Snapping to attention he mock saluted her, "Yes ma'am. I will see to that order immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Robbie was struggling and not altogether sure how he was going to manage this. He really didn't want to call Laura. This had been meant as a surprise for her. Leaning against his car, he was surprised when his mobile rang.

Pulling the device from his pocket, he was surprised to see it was James. "Inspector Hathaway, surely we don't have a case again this soon."

"No, I was calling to see if you might still be free for that pint."

Robbie smiled to himself, "I might be persuaded but I need some help first."

"There's a bit too much glee in your voice. Somehow I feel as if I should say no."

"Come on boy wonder. Where's your sense of adventure?"

James laughed, "So this is about adventure and not just a need for a strong back?"

"No, if I needed a strong back, I wouldn't be calling you. I would have called Maddox and a handful of PCs."

James stared at his phone, rising to the bait, "Are you suggesting I am weak?"

"Well you are looking a bit scrawny these days."

"I'm not scrawny, I'm wiry. Where are you?"

Robbie suppressed the laugh and gave James the address.

* * *

James stared at the canoe. This was what Robbie needed help with. He'd quickly figured out how they could transport it but no sense letting Robbie know.

"I'll help you on one condition."

"I've already offered to buy you a pint."

James shook his head, "That was on offer before this favor. I have another condition."

Robbie eyed him suspiciously, "Alright, what's your condition."

Nodding towards the river, "Let's have a go in it."

"Dressed like this. Aren't you worried about your suit?"

James shook his head, "Not at all, it's not like you built it."

"Easy on there. I could have built it. But someone had to come save your bacon."

Laughing, James leaned over, "Come on, give us a hand."

Robbie lifted the opposite end and they carried it to the river, lowering it into the water. They carefully stepped in and James pushed them away from the dock.

They rowed in silence. James felt himself relaxing as the familiar rhythm of being on the river took hold. He'd meant to talk to Robbie over a drink but this might be better. "I thought you'd given up on the canoe."

Robbie had noted the relaxed set to James' shoulders and was pleased to have provided something that helped the boy relax. "Nah, I'd never give up. I just found alternate means of production."

"You paid someone to make it, didn't you?"

"Why not, I'm earning again."

James paused, unsure how to address the next topic. Snarky humor had always suited him best, no need to change that. "Yeah, I wanted to talk with you about that actually."

Robbie smiled to himself knowing they had come to the heart of the matter, "Oh yeah."

Keeping his voice even, James continued rowing, "Well it's been horrific working with you, obviously."

"Obviously."

"But I've been thinking. If it gets you out of the house in your old age then I could possibly put up with you for a while longer."

Smiling to himself, Robbie knew the lad was going to be OK. There was still something brewing under the surface but he might be past the worse of it, "Aww, that's good of you James. That's really good of you."

They rowed along in silence. James was the first to break the silence, "I take from your display with Dr. Hobson earlier that things are better, she's forgiven you."

"Yes, we worked through our issues."

"I might have contributed to them."

Robbie stopped rowing, "How do you think you did that?"

"I suspected you hadn't told her. I taunted her with it." James paused, "I was intentionally cruel to someone I care very deeply for."

"Why James?"

"Because…there's really not any good reason. It's simple I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Dipping his oar back into the water, he resumed rowing, "I'm not sure I'm the one you ought to say that to."

James nodded, "I've already said my apologies to Laura and been forgiven. But I felt I needed to say it to you too."

"Has Laura forgiven you?"

He laughed, "She has. She even sent me out to have a drink with you as punishment. Although I suspect if she finds out I helped with this canoe there might be more penance due."

"Well I'll be sure to tell her." Robbie watched James' shoulders shake with laughter, "You ready for our drink."

Dipping his oar to turn the boat, James laughed easily, "Absolutely parched."

* * *

Laura let herself into the house, keys in one hand, takeaway in the other. She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table by the door and headed to the kitchen.

Something on the patio caught her eye. Pausing she looked out to see a shiny, red canoe resting on her potting table. Anger flared in her, Robbie had said he'd gotten rid of it. Quickening her step she made it to the kitchen planning to drop the food and hunt down Robbie Lewis.

Robbie was standing in the kitchen, his back to her. She placed the takeaway bag on the counter and moved to grab his arm. He turned and she saw he was on the phone. Angrily she pointed to the patio.

He smiled at her, "Pet, I'm going to have to let you go. I fear I might be in for a scolding. Give Jack my love."

"What is that thing doing on my patio?"

He pulled her to him, kissing her forehead, "First, I am pretty sure it's our patio." He felt her tense in his arms and tightened his grip, "Second, it's only in temporary residence. Hathaway is finding me a place to store it since we are going to share custody."

She looked up at him under hooded eyelids, "So it won't be there forever?"

"A week, tops. I told you I had a plan."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

He leaned down, kissing her gently, "If it is here for longer than a week you can mete out any punishment you see fit."

She smiled, "You might like that too much." Pushing up she kissed him, deeper than his kiss. "How does Hathaway know about it?"

"He helped me pick it up and bring it to the house."

Her anger stirred again, "He did, did he?"

"Yeah, you just missed him. It's heavier than it looks. He happened to call me for a drink and I told him only if he helped me with something first. We even took a tool along the river in it."

She pushed back, appraising his dry suit, "And you didn't get all wet?"

Pulling her back to him, he laughed. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Robbie Lewis that canoe was a pile of rubbish not four days ago. Do you blame me for doubting?"

"You're right my love. Will it make you feel better to know I paid someone to put the canoe together?"

"It will make it more likely that you'll get me into the canoe."

His laughter filled the room, "Do you think perhaps I could get you into it at the weekend? A picnic lunch, a bottle of wine. I know a nice secluded place we could canoe to."

"As long as I don't have to do any of the rowing, you have a deal."

 **There might not be an update tomorrow. I have to watch the next episode and I have plans for the evening.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sorry for the delay, life has been exceptionally busy of late.**

She was relaxed, a long day put behind her. Robbie had texted her earlier in the day, he was going to cook. Normally it would have been enough to strike fear in her heart. There were many things which made him a good partner, cooking was not one of them.

She'd made it home before him, changed into casual clothes and made a big salad. At least if his meal was a bust, there would be something to hold them over. When he'd made it home, he kissed her soundly before shooing her out of the kitchen.

She'd tried to read but the steady stream of cursing from the kitchen had sent her escaping onto the patio where she'd been happily pottering about for the past hour. Gardening had always relaxed her and today was no exception. She'd only thought about the possible impending disaster of his meal once.

"It's ready."

Hopping spryly from the chair she'd been standing on she made her way to the kitchen. There was no smoke billowing from the patio doors, a promising sign. She walked through the door, closing it behind her just as Robbie puts his masterpiece on the table.

Unable to keep the suspicion from her voice, "What is that?"

"Canneloni."

"That's what it's meant to be, what is it now?"

"Yeah, very funny."

Walking away she shook her head, thankful for the salad she made. Quickly, she washed her hands, "So how was it today?"

Sitting down with his glass of wine, "Hm, we found the knife at least. Not that it gives us much. No sexual motive, nothing was taken, so..."

Laura picked up the salad bowl and made her way to the kitchen table. She hasn't admitted it to him but she enjoys talking about his cases, loves to watch how his mind works when he sinks his teeth into a case. She sat, keeping the salad bowl on her side of the table, suspecting she will eat most of it, "Random attacker?"

Robbie sawed into the burnt dish, "Yeah, frightening thought."

He dished a huge helping onto her plate while she looked at it, then him speculatively. He put an equal sized portion on his own plate then smiled at her. He's so happy with his display of domesticity she can't help but smile. For him, she will brave at least a few bites of the half burnt meal.

She forced down a few bites then smiled appreciatively at him. Seeing her smile he tucked into his own portion. With him happily preoccupied she took an overly large sip of her wine trying to wash the inedible meal down.

Watching him eat, she smiled, he was oblivious to the fact she has stopped eating. She pushed the food around to make it look like she has eaten more then takes another sip of her wine, before asking more about his case. "She's only 10 years old?"

"Well, yeah. She was only 7 when she was diagnosed apparently. What's the diagnosis?"

"Well with Fanconi Anemia..." She reached for the salad tossing it in the bowl the scooping some onto her plate, "Assuming they can find the right donor, either bone marrow or stem cell transplant could cure her all together. But without it..."

"Not good."

Shaking her head, she stabbed at the salad, "No, hm, even with all of the transfusions and hormone therapy, late teens."

He returned to his meal, taking a few more bites, "This isn't too bad, is it?"

Chewing on her salad, she hid a smile, "Not too bad."

Hearing the smirk in her voice he looked up, "It's not too good either is it?"

"I'm sure parts of it were good."

The corners of his mouth tweaked up, "Were those the two bites you ate?"

"I'm afraid I didn't get those bites."

"Are you planning on sharing the overly large salad you made?"

With one hand on the bowl she fixed him with a steely gaze, "I believe the last time I tried to feed you a salad you acted like I was trying to starve you to death."

Scraping the remainder of his food back into the dish he laughed, "Well tonight the salad might be the only thing between me and certain death."

She leaned over the table, kissing him lightly as she handed him the salad bowl, "Did you use a recipe?"

He shrugged as he spooned salad onto his plate, "James said it was easy." At her raised eyebrow he took a sip of his wine, "Maybe I should have written it down."

Laughter spilled from her, "Yes that's probably a good idea."

"I'm sorry dinner was rubbish."

"It's alright Robbie. I'm not with you for your cooking."

He took her hand, "So exactly why do you keep me around?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm sorry dinner was rubbish."

"It's alright Robbie. I'm not with you for your cooking."

He took her hand, "So exactly why do you keep me around?"

* * *

Standing, she leaned over to kiss him as she put her plate on top of his. "Well you are a dab hand at cleaning."

He caught her arm, pulling her to him, "Are you trying to get out of cleaning?"

Glancing at the pan with the burn cannelloni, "I'm afraid I'm not certified for cleaning hazardous materials."

He started picking up the dishes, "I'll clean up my mess if you tell me one more reason you keep me around."

She lifted her wine glass to her lips smirking over the top of it, "Easy, you can reach things on the top shelves."

He turned to watch her as she walked away appreciating the sway of her hips. Carrying the dishes into the kitchen he rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. Returning to the table he picked up the salad bowl and dish with the burnt dinner in it. He looked at the dish, calculating how long it would take to clean it and made an executive decision.

Pressing his foot on the pedal of the metal can he dropped it into the container. He'd rather buy a new one than scrub it out. Perhaps he could tell James his recipe was to blame and convince him to buy them a new one.

He made quick work of the kitchen then headed into the sitting room in search of Laura. With wine glass in one hand and the bottle in the other he smiled when he saw her reclining on the sofa. "Quite the lady of leisure aren't you?"

"I believe you promised me home cooked dinners and back rubs when you retired. Do you know how long it's been since I've received a back rub?"

He topped off her glass then set the bottle on the table. Lifting her feet he sat and rested them in his lap, "I provided you with a home cooked dinner tonight." She raised a single eyebrow. "Well it was cooked at home, I never promised edible."

The edges of her mouth raised, "I believe edible is implied in the contract. Taking a sip from his glass, he thought for a moment. "Perhaps you would be interested in renegotiating?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"On my nights to cook, I will bring home takeaway." Seeing her look, "Of your choosing."

"And?"

"On nights you cook, I will do all of the cleaning."

"And?"

He set his glass on the floor and lifted one her feet. His thumbs pressed into the arch of her foot eliciting a pleasurable moan, "I promise a foot massage on every night you cook."

Letting her head fall back to the arm of the sofa, she smiled, "We are so close to a deal Inspector Lewis."

He changed feet, again pressing into her arch, smiling to himself as she pushed against his hand. "What will it take to satisfy you Dr. Hobson?"

A throaty laugh escaped her, "Well there is the matter of a back rub."

Before she knew what happened, he was on top of her, smothering her with his weight. "I'm happy to rub any part you would like."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him down for a kiss. They were both breathless when it ended. She smiled, mischievously, at him, "Just my back will be fine. I wouldn't want you to think you were being rewarded for that meal."

Nibbling at her neck he laughed, "Perhaps if I do a good enough job on your back rub you will consider offering me a small reward?"

"You'll have to do your best work."

His hand moved up her side, cupping her breast. His thumb brushed over the taut peak, making it tighten even more. "I think I am up to the task."

"Then perhaps we should take this upstairs. Maybe you can add another reason for me to keep you around to the list."

He kissed her then stood, pulling her with him. "Go on up, I'll clear these glasses and be up in a minute."

She took his hand, pulling him behind. "The glasses will still be there in the morning."

Heat suffused his body at the look she gave him. He allowed himself to be pulled behind, "Who am I to argue with that kind of logic."

At the stairs he pulled his hand from hers then raised both hands to her shoulders. His thumbs dug into the skin, "No reason we can't start the back rub early."

She leaned into him, enjoying the feeling, hard, but not too hard. "We aren't going to stay on the stairs all night are we?"

Kissing her neck, he laughed, "No, that wasn't my plan. Just thought you deserved a preview."

She bit her lip trying to control a moan as his hands moved lower down her back. Her muscles were both relaxing and tightening in anticipation. She forced herself to take a step up, away from him. Looking over her shoulder as she started to climb faster, "You'll have to do better than that."

He took off after her, pulling her to him, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She'd expected him to be a bit more forceful because of her teasing. The soft kiss melted her. Turning in his arms, her hands went around his waist, began untucking his shirt. To hell with back rubs, there would be other nights for those.

She started walking backwards, leading him to their bedroom. The kiss continued, moving from tender to needy.

The ringing noise took several moments to break through their haze. It wasn't either of their phones. Finally as Robbie pulled away breathless, "Doorbell?"

She pulled on him, "They'll go away."

An insistent pattern of ringing filled the house, "Or they won't. Go on, I'll answer the door and be right back."

She kissed him again, more insistently, "Don't be too long."

He watched her walk away then turned and jogged quickly down the stairs, tucking his shirt as he went. The doorbell rang again. He cursed under his breath as he opened the door.

James pushed past him, a bag of takeaway in one hand and case files in the other, "I think I found something. I thought we could go through these and get a head start on tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Laura hurried up the stairs and into their en suite. She changed into something decidedly more comfortable, brushed her teeth and return to the bedroom. Turning down the covers, she debated pulling out lotion to tease Robbie even more.

Laughing to herself she returned to the bathroom grabbing the lotion she knew he liked. Back in the bedroom she settled on the bed and waited. Her body was still tingling in anticipation. She looked at the clock, realizing ten minutes had passed.

Standing she walked to the door, could hear Robbie's voice, speaking animatedly. She listened, suddenly she heard a voice which made her groan, James Hathaway. Angrily she pulled on her dressing gown and headed for a confrontation.

At the top of the stairs she took a deep breath then began her descent. Halfway down the stairs, she could see into the sitting room, James was sitting on the sofa eating. He picked up her glass of wine and drank from it. Anger seethed through her. It was bad enough Robbie had gone back but bringing the job home and interrupting their evening was unacceptable.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Robbie turned back to her, a guilty look on his face. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her. She flicked her angry gaze to James as he turned to her, "Not at all Laura. I found some new information about our case. Thought I would drop by and walk through it with Robbie."

With an icy glare she asked, "Did it not occur to you, James, that Robbie and I might have plans?"

James took a bite from his takeaway container and smiled at her, "I knew you didn't have plans. Robbie told me he was cooking and you were planning a nice quiet evening in. I even gave him the recipe."

"So you're to blame for the horrible dinner I was subjected to?"

James looked at Robbie, uncertain what was going on, "There was nothing wrong with the recipe I gave him. I don't think I should be blamed for Robbie's lack of culinary skills."

"Well your recipe ruined one of my best baking dishes. I do expect a replacement."

Robbie gave her a look of surprise. She had known he threw the dish away. "We won't be long love."

"No matter, I find I'm suddenly very tired. I only came down for a glass of water. I'll just get it and head to bed."

He watched her walk to the kitchen. He could feel the anger coming in waves off her. Briefly, he wondered how long it would take him to get her to forgive him. If only he'd just ignored the doorbell.

Walking back from the kitchen, Laura had a glass of water in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Handing the paper to James she smiled, "Here's the model number for the dish along with the name of the store where you can buy it. I even listed the color. Only that color will do, James. They typically have it stock but do call ahead. Good night gentlemen, happy working."

They both watched her walk away. James turned to Robbie, "She's not serious is she?"

Robbie was still watching her walk up the stairs, "Best to assume she is. Come on, let's finish this up so I can salvage the rest of my evening."

Setting his takeaway container on the table he looked back at Robbie, "I did interrupt something, didn't I?"

With a resigned shrug Robbie turned back to the files on the table, "It's a lost cause now, might as well get on with what you have here."

* * *

Two hours later James was gone. Robbie straightened the mess, turned on the dishwasher and locked up. At the foot of the stairs he looked up, suddenly the stairs seemed much steeper. He felt like a man walking the plank. With a deep breath, he began his ascent.

There was a light glowing under their bedroom door. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be awake or asleep. If she was asleep, it only delayed the inevitable. If she was awake, there might be a fight, no, there would be a fight.

He opened the door, peeking his head around the corner. She was reclined on their bed, a book across her chest; glasses still on, sound asleep. He crept quietly into the room and made his way to the bathroom. Undressing quickly, he changed to his pajamas and brushed his teeth.

In the bedroom, he carefully lifted her book and removed her glasses. He placed them on her nightstand and switched off the lamp. Making his way around the bed in the dark, he gently lifted the covers and lowered himself into the bed. He debated pulling her to him but resisted. The fight could wait until the morning.

* * *

Light was spilling through the room when Robbie woke the next morning. He didn't need to feel around to know Laura wasn't there. He made his way to the bathroom then headed downstairs. She was in the kitchen putting away the dishes.

"I'm sorry about last night."

She paused for a moment, "What exactly are you sorry about, Robbie?"

"You know, that James came over."

Closing the cupboard she turned to him, "And?"

"Coming to bed so late?"

"And?"

He wracked his brain trying to think of the right thing to say. "The rubbish dinner?"

She walked to him, stepping very close. "Robbie, I don't mind that you went back to work. I've even put aside the fact you didn't bother to talk to me about it. But we have to draw some lines Robbie. Last night, you crossed a line."

"I'm sorry Laura. He was in the door before I could stop him. I thought it would only take a few minutes."

"It doesn't matter if it was 5 minutes or 5 hours. You should have drawn the line. Was there anything you talked about last night that couldn't have waited?"

Dropping his head, he shook his head sheepishly, "No, it puts us a bit ahead this morning. But nothing crucial. If anything it created more lines of inquiry."

"And why didn't he go talk to Maddox? She's his bagman."

"She's married…" He knew the words were a mistake as soon as they left his mouth. "Laura, I didn't mean it that way…"

"No, I think you meant it exactly like that." She brushed past him, shaking off his arm when he tried to grab her. "No, Robbie, it is what it is. You have to figure a way to draw a line. I don't need to spend all of our time together but we have to have some rules."

"I've never been good at drawing that line. It was always Val's biggest complaint."

With her back to him she shook her head, "I'm not Val, Robbie."

"I know, Laura."

"Figure it out, Robbie. I won't draw the lines for you, it's not fair to me."

He watched her walk away. She grabbed her bag and let herself out of their home. He couldn't blame her for her anger. He'd often wondered if they hadn't had the kids, would Val have stayed. Laura didn't have the same tie. She might not choose to stay if he didn't learn to change.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Laura drove to work. She knew she couldn't blame Robbie. They'd moved in together after he'd retired. James had gone away on his pilgrimage at the same time. She hadn't had to share him with anyone other than Lyn and Jack.

Anger flared as she realized she was excusing his behavior again. No, she had every right to be angry. James hadn't gone to Maddox because she had a life and he respected it. James didn't respect that she and Robbie had a life, away from the office, away from him.

One thing she was resolute about, she wouldn't be the one teaching James to respect their relationship. Robbie would have to teach that particular lesson. With some semblance of a resolution in her head, she pulled into the car park prepared to start her day.

* * *

Robbie fixed himself breakfast only to realize he didn't have much appetite. Tossing the remains into the garbage he saw the dish he'd thrown away. Last night had been brimming with possibility, why had he let James in?

He could have told him to go, said they were about to go somewhere. Instead, he'd let him barge into their home and take over their sitting room. It had been like old times. Talking over a case late into the night. Of course, in old times, James would have left and he would have been alone.

Alone with his thoughts, alone in a silent, pitiful flat with no one who cared. His life had changed so much. There was someone here who cared. Someone who lifted him up, accepted him, forgave him. Would she forgive him this time?

He made his way upstairs, made the bed and prepared for his day. Looking in the mirror he found he couldn't meet his own eyes. His words about Val kept echoing in his head. There had been real hurt in Laura's voice when she reminded him she wasn't Val. He'd never heard that before. She had always encouraged him to talk about Val in the past. Perhaps it was the comparison that had hurt her.

* * *

The day had dragged. They'd not made any real progress on the case. Maddox had headed home to her husband leaving James and Robbie alone in the office. "Care to get a drink? Maybe grab some dinner?"

Robbie looked at him and shook his head, "Another time. I need to get home to Laura."

James laughed, "She still mad you came back to work? Better run home and appease her."

Robbie stared at James, uncertain where his comments came from. "Actually James, she forgave me for coming back to work. She's not especially pleased I let you barge into our house last night."

James turned to stare at Robbie, "If you didn't want me there all you had to do was say."

"Really, if I'd just said 'James this isn't a good time' you would have left."

He looked down, recognizing his rudeness from the night before. "Yes, I would have." James paused, "I'm not really sure how I fit into your world now. Before you were always available. It was nothing for us to work late going over the details of the case."

Robbie nodded, leaning forward in his chair. "I know. We have to find a balance."

"Those sound like Laura's words. She doesn't want me around does she?"

"James, it's not like that." Robbie paused, smiling, "But maybe not dropping by at nine o'clock at night…"

"I should have called first."

"Or maybe let it wait until morning." He saw James' look and held up his hand, "I might have been the wrong person for you to have been partnered with James. I didn't have a life, I worked all of the hours I worked because I didn't have anything to go home to. Don't be like me James."

"You were the perfect person for me to be partnered with Robbie. I wouldn't have lasted and I certainly wouldn't have come back if it hadn't been for you." They sat quietly in the office, each lost in his own thoughts. "So does balance mean we can't still have an occasional drink?"

"It does not. In fact, I think we need one drink." He stood, grabbing his jacket, "One drink only, mind you."

James' laughter filled the room, "I'm going to hold you to that. And it's my treat, you know, for ruining your evening."

Robbie clapped him on the back, "The nice thing about being in a relationship, there are lots of evenings."

* * *

He opened the door sticking his head in for a quick glance. The first thing he noticed was a delicious smell, garlic and bacon. He pushed the door open and walked inside. His bags weren't packed and waiting for him which he took as a good sign. He put his keys in the bowl by the door and made his way to the kitchen.

Laura was dressed casually at the stove stirring something with one hand and drinking wine with the other. There was music playing in the background, jazz with a man singing, he didn't recognize it. She swayed slightly to the beat of the music.

Walking around the edge of the counter he cleared his throat, "Can I have this dance miss?"

She turned to him, almost spilling her wine. "Robbie, don't scare me like that."

He smiled, "Sorry, I figured you heard me and were ignoring me."

She poured him a glass of wine and placed it on the counter next to him, "I didn't hear you."

He nodded to the stove, "Something smells amazing."

"Spaghetti carbonara and garlic bread."

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"It's not a matter of forgiveness, Robbie. It's a matter of respect. I need to know you respect us, me. I came in second or third to the job and James for too many years. Val might have been willing to accept it but I'm not."

Pulling his arm from where he was hiding it behind him, he revealed a huge bouquet of differently colored dahlias. "Hopefully these are better than the last ones I brought."

She laughed, taking them from him. "They are beautiful Robbie."

"I couldn't settle on just one color. I know all of the colors have different meanings. So they each represent something about you which I love."

She brushed her fingers over the soft petals of an orange flower, "What does this one mean?"

"Confidence and passion. You have both of those qualities. And you've given them both to me. I'd forgotten what they were until you."

Biting on her lip trying to stop the tears welling in her eyes, she moved her hand to a blue one. "And this one?"

"Peace and serenity."

A single tear fell down her cheek. Her hand moved to the last color. A light lavender bloom, only just beginning to open. "What about this one?"

He moved closer to her, wiping the tear from her cheek, "Grace." He stared down at her tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry, Laura. And before you ask what I am sorry for, I talked to James."

She blinked, "Really."

"Don't act so surprised. You didn't really think I would choose him over you."

She giggled, "No, but I thought it might be a close decision."

He kissed her forehead then took a deep breath. "After that awful recipe he gave me last night, do you really think I would toss you aside?"

She nudged him, "So your stomach made the decision?"

He looked down at her, suddenly serious, "No, my heart made the decision. I love you, Laura. I should have told him to go last night. And I told him that."

"So no more late night drop-ins, no more inviting himself to dinner with us, no more disappearing in that blasted canoe for hours on the weekends?"

He smiled, "Well maybe the occasional trip in the canoe. But not without also inviting you."

"I don't think we have to spend all of our time together."

"I know, Laura. But I should at least ask if you had other plans in mind. You always ask me before you make plans with your friends."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm asking permission."

"No, but you are very respectful of my time. I'm just promising to do the same."

"Is James ok?"

He nodded, "He will be. He's still adjusting." He pulled her to him, careful not to crush the flowers, "Now, Dr. Hobson, there is an unanswered question hanging between us."

"Robbie, I told you I wasn't ignoring you."

Lowering his head he whispered against her lips, "Can I have this dance?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Laura fingered the leaves of the flowers as she watched Robbie make breakfast for the two of them. His words about the colors came back to her, threatening to make her cry again. "Robbie, by chance did James help you with the flowers?"

He laughed as he dished their breakfast onto plates, "Oh ye of little faith."

She watched him walk toward their table, following with the teapot. "You're telling me you knew all of that information or did you just make it up?"

He sat, motioning for her to do the same. "The only help James provided was picking a pub next to a florist."

Laura smiled cutting into her omelet, "So the florist helped you?"

Forking food into his mouth, Robbie shook his head. He met her eyes chewing methodically, enjoying watching her stew in her anxious desire to know the answer. With an exaggerated swallow, he took a sip of his tea. "She bundled them up for me and selected the prettiest blooms."

"Then how did you know about the meaning of the different colors?"

"How do you know I'm not a gardening savant?"

She laughed, "Because the last time I went to London for the weekend you almost killed every plant in the house and garden."

"It wasn't all that bad."

"Robbie, an ivy I have had for 10 years was on life support."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and slid it across the table to her, "If you must know Dr. Hobson, it's this newfangled creation called Google. You should try it sometime."

She looked at his phone then burst into laughter, "I'm impressed James finally got you to use your phone for more than calling and texting."

He ate a few more bites then smiled at her, "Don't be too impressed, it was Maddox, not James."

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear, "Remind me to thank her later."

Capturing her chin in his hand, "Don't I get a thank you? I was the one who did the googling."

She sat back in her chair, "I'm pretty sure I thanked you last night and again this morning."

"I believe there is a three thank you rule for flowers with a meaning."

Standing, she picked up her plate, "I don't believe I am familiar with that rule."

Robbie pointed at his phone, "You can google it if you want." He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and into his lap. He took the plate from her setting it on the table, "Or you can take my word for it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her head to kiss him, "I've never known you to lie, so it must be true."

He captured her lips, a soft kiss she instantly deepened. Her hands raked through his hair as his hands pulled at her shirt seeking bare skin. She stood slightly moved to straddle him. He pulled at her shirt trying to lift it over her head, breaking the kiss. His lips traced across the smooth skin of her chest as he pulled her down to him. Her sighs filled the room.

Spurred on by the eager noises she was making he lifted her. Pushing their breakfast dishes to the side he placed her on the table his hands going to her waist, eager to unfasten her pants. Her hands matched his movements. Their eyes met, both eager, excited, aroused.

He lowered his head to kiss her when the all too familiar buzzing started. One glance at the phone told him it was James. Learning from his mistake, he ignored it.

Then a second buzzing noise joined it from across the room. She laughed pulling him down for a blistering kiss. His head was spinning as she pulled away, tucking in her shirt and refastening her pants. "Consider than an IOU on your third thank you."

Leaning into the table, trying to catch his breath, "I'm going to hold you to that Dr. Hobson."


End file.
